


Not Alone

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte and Cordelia are the sweetest, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marvin is even more of in asshole in this than in canon, Whizzer Trina friendship, as usual, because i need them to be friends, whizzer being a dad to Jason, whizzer is an actual angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Au where when when Marvin left Trina he got the house. This forced Trina and Jason to find an apartment. I’m this Au, Trina doesn’t meet Mendel until after Marvin breaks up with Trina.Now, a little after Whizzer finds his own apparent, Trina and Jason are evicted. Whizzer, being the angel that he is, let’s them move into his studio.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter (and the next) will be snapshots of events that happen before Trina moves in with Whizzer

“Marvin!” Trina yelled but was met with silence. “Marvin, please! We can make this work!” She pleaded with her husband he continued to pack his suitcase. “Marv, just say something!”

 

She could barely see the man's face through the thick darkness of the room. Trina hadn’t checked to see what time it was but she knew it couldn’t long past midnight. She didn’t even have time to process or think. Marvin had simply shot up in bed like he was shot by lightning and then immediately grabbed his luggage. 

 

She knew what was happening she wasn't oblivious. He was leaving her, abandoning her and Jason for… for that man. The man who she made dinner for, who had played baseball with her son. Back then she was oblivious, at least she pretended to be. She pretended not to notice how much time he spent “playing racquetball”, or the night when he didn’t return, or the most damning of all, the occasional hickey. She even turned her head when she… caught them in the den. She tried to talk to him, but just like now, she was ignored. Marvin acted as if she were a fly buzzing around his ear. She always played the role of the absentminded housewife, and this is what she got. 

 

“Can you at least tell me where you are going?” She begged, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes. If Marvin were to speak to her he would have scolded her. Told her she was pathetic and needs to pull herself together. But that’s all she ever did, and if he could be done with her, then she could be done with pretending. 

 

“Hotel.” He said in a monotone voice.” He closed the suitcase and walked to the door.

 

Trina latched to his shoulder. “Are you going to see him?” Her voice wavered slightly. He didn’t say anything, just pulled his arm out of her grasp and pushed past her. 

 

She knew trying to stop him was hopeless so she just stood there and watched as he marched down the stairs. She re-adjusted her robe and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Finally letting herself feel something besides constant numbness, letting herself cry. Trina didn’t know what she was feeling, she wasn’t sad. Maybe angry, or afraid, very, very afraid, and alone. So alone.

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” She turned to see her boy standing at the end of the hallway. 

 

“Jason, go back to sleep.” She rushed over to hold her child. She held him, pulling him close and resting her head on his. She squeezed him tighter when she heard the door slam shut.

__________________________

 

“I can’t believe this!” Trina slowly walked down the steps of the court yard, disoriented by the news she was trying to process.

 

“It’s my house Trina.” Marvin replied simply.

 

“I can’t fucking beleive this.” She mumbled to herself again. “What are me and Jason supposed to do?” She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“It’s not hard to find an apartment for sale, Trina.” Marvin turned to look at her for the first time that day. “You act like I’m taking everything.” He said, the volume in voice beginning to rise. “You do realize you got  _ my  _ son! I-”

 

“ _ Our  _ son” Trina corrected. 

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “I only get to see him on weekends. I’m his father, Trina!”

 

“Then  _ fucking _ act like it.” Trina yelled, alarming a few people walking into the court house. “Just seeing him on the weekends seems to be more than you see him already.”

 

“Trina-”

 

“Just,” she took a deep breath “stop.”

________________________

 

Trina slowly pushed the creaky door open. She took a moment to process the dilapidated apartment that she and her son would be living in. It had two small rooms and was incredibly filthy. 

 

She took a deep breath and blinked away the tears before walking inside with Jason. She set down her bag and waited for Jason to say something.

 

Trina nearly screamed when she saw the cockroach scurry across the room. 

 

Jason just stood there, silently. She kneeled in front of him so she could be at eye level with her son. She looked into his eyes and saw anger. It made her heart ache. She didn’t want him to hurt. That was her job. It was her job to be angry and it was her job to worry.

A tear rolled down her face before she pulled him into a suffocating hug. 

 


End file.
